dragon's rage
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: <html><head></head>the hands of time are not on your side. what will happen when a boy is discovered in the satellite? What impact will this have on Yusei and the gang? Will there be love or will it all crash and burn with the ashes of time?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Dragon's Rage:

[a Yu-gi-oh time travel story]

By linkandroid12

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Yu-gi-oh Gx, or Yu-gi-oh 5 d's. I do own Yu-gi-oh Zero and Yu-gi-oh Nexus. I also own Rial, Platinum, and Yakasa. I own this plot and I also own most of the decks in this story. Jack, Yusei, Akiza, and Luna will have their own decks but I will modify them somewhat. This is the only time I will do this so I hope you have paid attention.

Chapter 1:

The new Cyner?

It was getting late in the small town called Satellite. If you could even call it a town … with all its trash and thugs and crime. Those who did were lucky because they lived in the better parts of What was once West Domino. Now though it was little more than a wasteland in some parts and no one ventured around at night anymore. The police force [sector security] that had been assigned to protect the citizens of Neo Domino City from the Satellites had made life hell for those who lived there.

One in particular is our main character … or one of them Yusei Fudo. He had lived in West Domino all his life … at least that of which he could remember. He and his best friend Jack Atlus had created a gang called the Black Thorn and lessened the crime for a while. Black Thorn was established to stop crime in the Satellite although it is hard to demolish something that has always been there. West Domino had always been the crime HQ … even before the disaster that killed many of its citizens and created the Satellite. But Yusei and Jack were determined to stop crime and it worked for a while until …

One day Jack … left the Satellite to put it bluntly. He took Yusei's favourite card and his d-wheel and left. No one really knew why he left but … life was never the same afterward. Yusei handed Black Thorn over to his best friend Jacob and left the gang. He wandered for a while until he found a new life to live.

He found an old subway that wasn't being used anymore and made it his temporary living quarters. Soon enough he encountered a group of four who needed a place to stay. They all had their special talents: Blitz, [the computer geek]his cousin Nerve, [the hard worker] Jess`e, [the fast runner] and Taka [the manipulator.] He came to care for them as if they were his own family although they were all older than him by at least three years.

One day he found a child in the middle of the road. The kid was at least three years younger than him maybe even four … and he was hurt. Yusei brought the kid to the subway and cleaned his wounds. Most of them were bruises and needed to heal on their own. What happened to this kid? He looks pretty hurt. … Yusei thought.

A few days later the kid woke up and looked around the small room Yusei had laid him in. He tried to get up but found it quite difficult. Every time he tried his body would start shaking violently and he would be forced to lie back down to stop the shaking. Yusei walked in and brought him a drink of water which the boy guzzled greedily. Yusei looked worriedly at the kid and looked at the floor again.

_I hope he's alright. He sure doesn't look too good._ Yusei thought as he started taking inventory of the kid's injuries.

"What's your name? …" Yusei asked as the boy tried to sit up again. Yusei helped him to a sitting position.

"R-Rally," the kid replied looking at Yusei with wide grey eyes.

"why would you help me? No one helps me. … and you're from Black Thorn …" the boy said as he turned to the left and coughed violently. He ended up coughing up blood and Yusei started getting worried.

"I'm okay …" the boy said as he got his voice back. _Why would he help me? I'm from Deep Gardna … and … shouldn't he be tryin to kill me?_ Rally thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yusei said as he glimpsed Rally's terrified face.

"You should … You're … You're …" he trailed off as he spied Yusei's identifying mark. 

"do you think this matters anymore," Yusei said as he showed Rally the Black thorn's mark.

"But that's … that's …"

"calm down …" Yusei told the shivering child. He drew him into his lap as the child began to calm down.

"But you're the leader of Black thorn shouldn't you want to kill me? … especially since I'm from Deep Gardna … we're supposed to be the leading crime organization here," Rally managed to say. Yusei just shook his head.

"No … that title means nothing to me anymore and besides … you're just a kid what could you possibly have done?" Yusei said. Rally just looked at him fearfully and buried his face in Yusei's chest.

_If only you knew._ He thought.

"I've done things … things that you could never imagine …" Rally said in a small voice.

"Like what?" Yusei asked.

"I've been … I've been stealin and …" Rally stopped as he fingered his small dagger.

"and what …" Yusei prompted.

"I've iced people before … so many people," Rally said gloomily looking up at Yusei.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter what you've done," Yusei said as he stroked the yellow marker on Rally's cheek that denoted him as a criminal.

"You don't care?" Rally asked in disbelief. Yusei just nodded his head and cleaned Rally's wounds more thoroughly now that the boy was fully awake.

That's all in the past now though. That is all I remember of my childhood. I was 10 years old when I found Rally cold and almost dead on the Satellite streets and I never want to see anyone like that again. But life never is fair to you is it? My life has been pure hell since Jack left and I am only sorry that it happened before Rally was rescued from Deep Gardna. I was a different person before Jack left and that is the kind of person I wanted to raise Rally as not this …

I wanted to die …

I felt so alone and nothing made sense anymore …

My brother … I don't even know any more …

My memories lost and scattered … and now WHAT!

I turned around as they arrived. I wasn't sure who they were but all I knew was that they were trouble. The first one who I assumed was the leader came up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and I flinched away. They all laughed at my expense. _Who are they? … and why am I here …?_ I thought as I backed away from them.

I wanted to run but I knew that in my state of confusion it would be worse than staying where I was.

"What do you want?" I asked timidly as the **leader** laughed at me.

"aww you're so cute," he said in an overly sweet voice that send shivers down my back. _Something's up with this guy._ I thought as he came closer. I continued to back away until I hit a wall.

"the little guy's scared boss," one of the others said. I made fists as I heard them coming closer. _I don't want to fight them. … every time … people get hurt. …_ I thought as I tried to think of something else to do.

"looks like I'll have to put my skills to work." The first voice said. I was annoyed now. _They think they can just take me with them just cause I look kind of weak. That's a big mistake …_ I said as I side stepped the punch thrown my way.

_Damn it …_ I thought as I dodged a kick from one of the leader's goons.

"Hold still boy all we want is that body of yours," the leader coaxed from behind.

"You shouldn't reveal your location," I said as I punched him hard in the jaw. He stumbled backward and one of his goons growled and stomped toward me. I side stepped again as he tried to throw me to the ground. _Looks like I have no choice._ I thought as I threw the goon nearest to me into the wall behind me. He groaned in discomfort and they all charged me. I was able to stay out of the main fight and I kept moving just enough so that they ended up fighting each other mostly. But even I can only fight for so long …

I was caught off guard when the guy came up from behind and struck me in the back of the head. I ended up slamming into the wall hard enough to break my right arm and collapsed. Seeing me on the ground vulnerable they all charged again at least those that weren't already knocked out. The leader got to me first. I barely got out of the way as his fist slammed into the wall just inches from me. The punch that had been meant to knock me out left him in a vulnerable position. _I only have one more shot._ I thought to myself as I brought my good arm down on his neck hard enough to do some damage. It knocked him out but I wasn't expecting the second guy to be there.

I felt my body being slammed hard into the ground multiple times but I wasn't really paying attention. I couldn't feel the pain but I wasn't at my full strength either. I tried to force him off me but it was no use there wasn't enough darkness and I wasn't in a position to duel right now. AS I got closer and closer to unconsciousness the guy seemed to get angrier and angrier with my lack of a verbal response.

"Why don't you ever feel any of this? Why don't you scream? … **growl** …" he said as I continued to ignore my injuries.

Almost there._ I thought as my body began to glow._

The glowing got brighter as the guy assaulting me began to back away. A dark red aura surrounded me as my body started to heal itself. _This isn't what I expected but it'll have to do for now._ I thought as I collected energy in my uninjured left hand.

"Volcanic Slash," I muttered as I threw the red energy force at the others. They quailed and ran dragging their leader behind them. I collapsed against the wall expecting a rather rude awakening when I woke up again.

I lifted my head as my arm started to burn, I opened my eyes and looked around as my eyes adjusted to the dim light in the abandoned subway.

_What was that?_ I thought as I pulled the sleeve of my black shirt away from my skin. There standing out plainly on my skin was a dragon. I didn't know what to make of this. I was eighteen and I knew being an adult now I was going through changes but this was … this just wasn't normal.

_Am I the only one who can see this? Maybe …_ I thought as I got up and made my way to Rally's room.

Once I got there I quietly pushed the curtains [that served as a door] away and looked curiously around the room. Rally lay awake … holding …

"Rally are you reading?" I asked as I approached and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and closed the book turning toward me.

"Yeah … what's up Yusei?" he asked. I smirked and looked at him. We stared at each other for a while and then we both broke up into laughter.

"Seriously what … Yusei?" he turned to me as I looked at him again. I just nodded and grabbed the book before he could stop me. The words "History of Dueling" were on the cover in a strange script.

"Where did you get this Rally?" I asked. He said nothing but just took the book back from me.

I looked at him again knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer to that question.

"Rally … can you …" I started.

"What is it?" he asked looking interested.

"Can you see anything on my arm?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely but took my arm and examined it.

"Yeah Yus … there's something here but it's fading … is that a dragon?" he asked looking straight into my dark eyes.

"That's what you see too?" I inquired. He nodded and the mark disappeared.

It was a few days later … at least I think it was. I woke to sunlight shining brightly in my eyes. It had to be very bright for me to notice considering I'm totally blind and normally don't see light. _I guess I'm outside again._ I thought to myself. I ran a hand through my sweaty bangs and groaned in disgust when I noticed they were also covered in blood. _This is just great. Wonder how badly injured those idiots who attacked me are? Maybe that leader of theirs died. Someone who attacks someone like that for no reason shouldn't live a normal life afterwards._ I thought.

AS I got up I noticed that my clothes were in tatters and my body hadn't faired much better. I cut my wrist with my claws and activated the magic I was so familiar with. I mended my clothing and most of my injuries healed as I got up. My arm remained the same as before and I couldn't do anything else except wrap it. _It's a good thing I learned how to fight and heal myself._ I thought. _Although I can't help wondering where I am and who taught me how to fight and heal …_ I thought as I sighed and leaned against the wall for support. It isn't easy fighting all the time and fighting as many guys as I did but that's the life of Yakasa.

It never occurred to me that there would be people who wouldn't try to sleep with me here. I was very surprised when the boy came towards me and didn't try to attack me. He had a small dagger but in the state I was in he could have done a lot of damage with it.

"Who are you? … and what are you doing in Castaway Tyrano Territory?" When I gave him a weird look he came closer and sighed. My power collected in waves around me and when he came too close I threw him into the wall opposite me. He came at me with his dagger drawn and before I could do anything it was pressed to my throat.

"All I wanted was an answer to my questions not a fight." He growled in my ear.

I looked up into brightly gleaming grey eyes and lightly removed the dagger from my throat. He looked surprised for a moment but quickly masked it with his apparent annoyance at my actions.

"So …" he said sheathing his dagger and slumping against the wall next to me.

"My name Is Silver," I told him. [I preferred to use the English version of my name instead of giving him the upperhand by letting him know my given name]

"Okay … but that still doesn't answer my second question," he said staring at me inquisitively.

"I don't know why I'm here. I just remember waking up here and then …" I trailed off as I tried to remember the fight.

"what …" he said.

"I was attacked by … well I really don't know who they were. I guess they were this Castaway group you talked about." I said.

"Wow … you fought them and survived. I'm Rally by the way." He told me sticking out his hand. I shook it vigourously and used him to stand up.

He led me to a big open space where we went down some stairs underground. I scanned the room for other occupants as we walked toward a room. I tried to hide my surprise as I found out that there were in fact others here. How could anyone stand to live in a place like this.

"Yusei," Rally called as we entered the room.

"He's gone off to test his d-wheel again Rally," a male voice sounded as we got closer.

"Who's that Rally?" another person asked as we went through the doorway.

"This is Silver," rally introduced me as we stepped into the room.

"He's …" Rally started as I cut him off.

"what's going on here and who is Yusei?" I asked.

"you guys okay?" another voice asked. I turned around and was assaulted with an overpowering aura.

"yusei!" Rally cried as he ran and jumped on the newcomer.

"Rally .. can't breathe .." he rasped out.

"Sorry Yus," Rally said as he disentangled himself from the older teen.

"I'm Yusei," he said as he held out his hand. I shook his hand and tried to look elsewhere. He put a hand underneath my jaw and forced me to look at him. _There is something about him … I …_ he thought as I jerked away.

It was a few months later when things started getting exciting for me and the others in the Satellite. Yusei had perfected his d-wheel and even helped me build one of my own. Rally helped out in his own way getting the supplies we needed for our d-wheels. We all just hoped that he didn't have to steal anything.

Over time Yusei and I had gotten quite close and I knew that we would have to separate soon.

"Yus," I asked as I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched a little and turned towards me.

"Yes silver?" he asked as I backed up a little.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you …" I started but then trailed off as his lips were on mine. I pushed him to the back wall of the room and deepened the kiss.

"Is this how you really feel?" I asked him when we drew apart.

"Yes," he breathed huskily in my ear.

"But then …" I said as I leaned against the wall beside him.

"I want to take you with me," he said as he snaked an arm around my waist.

"You know I can't …" I said.

"Why not?" he breathed in my ear. I shivered slightly in pleasure as I pondered this question.

"Who will stay here and take care of Rally?" I asked as I turned away from him. _If I let him get any closer I will have no choice but to go with him. … but if I …_ I thought as he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me closer.

"He'll be fine." He said as he sucked on my neck.

I leaned into him unable to stop myself anymore. I moaned lowly as he increased the pressure. I let my mind go blank as I could feel him reaching toward me and sliding his hands down my body. I pulled back harshly just before he could make contact with his target.

"Don't," I said harshly before I could stop myself. He looked at me with pleading eyes once again forgetting that I couldn't see him.

"sorry," I said as I leaned against the wall next to him once again. I slipped my hand into his as he looked at me again.

"I never wanted to hurt you Yus. I just didn't think … didn't think that something like this would be such a big deal to you," I said sadly as I leaned my head into the crook of his neck.

"you didn't know," he said as he drew me closer. I pushed against him forcing my body closer.

"It's just every time I ever get close to anyone … they get hurt." He said.

"You still got Rally and you still got me," I told him defiantly.

"that's true," he said French kissing me.

We heard someone clear their throat as we came out of our euphoria.

"Yusei … Silver …" Rally said awkwardly. We pulled apart and stared at him.

"You're leaving tonight Yus," Rally said. It wasn't a question it was bare fact now.

"Yes Rally," Yusei replied.

"You don't need to worry about us Yus," the boy said.

"Rally …" I started but was cut off by the over enthusiastic boy.

"You can go too Silver. We'll be fine. I can protect the others now," Rally said. We both looked at him oddly as we both doubted that a thirteen year old could defend four other adult males. It wasn't that we had no confidence in him it just seemed so unlikely. But the boy shook his head at our doubtful expressions.

"You trust me right," he said.

"Not that we don't it's just …" Yusei started.

Being the person that I am I could tell that Rally wasn't lying or scared and that he could do it.

"Here Rally," I said as I handed him a full sized brown hilted sword. Yusei just stared at me for a moment and then a smile graced his face.

"Thanks Silver-kun," the boy said as he unsheathed the sword.

"But I don't know how to fight with a sword." He said. I strode across the room and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll .. teach you," I said simply. It was only sic o'clock and I from experience knew that this kid learned fast. I knew that I could teach him in about two hours and he would be almost as good as me and Yusei. That would surely be enough to defend the others.

End chapter 1 –


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon's Rage

Chapter 2:

Duels discovery and chaos

Yusei and I got to the city with no problems. We went through the pipeline that disposes of the trash from the city. About once a month that pipeline is shut down for maintenance and it was a perfect escape for us. We drove our d-wheels through the pipes at full speed and weren't even stopped by sector security. _Something is wrong here …_ I thought.

As we got out of the pipelines someone was there.

"What are you doing Satellite trash? Trying to escape." A voice I didn't recognize asked.

_Great …_ Yusei thought.

"I think I'll have to teach you a lesson before I haul you off to the facility." The person sneered.

_I don't think so._ I thought as I got off my d-wheel and got in front of Yusei.

"I'll be the one dueling you." I said confidently. He just looked at me confusedly but accepted the challenge.

"You're on kid. But I'll be taking more than just Yusei if you lose." The figure said.

This guy isn't worth my time so I'll use my second deck._ I thought as I took it out of its holster and placed it on my duel disc. _

"this will be a regular duel." I told him. He seemd annoyed about it but took his synchro deck out of his duel disc and replaced it with another one.

"Fine," he said.

Duel start:

Silver: Lp: 4500 Ushio: LP: 4500

Turn 1: Silver

"I'll start first," I said as I drew my first hand.

_This'll hold him off._ I thought as I planned my strategy.

"I play Solar Flame Dragon #2 [atk: 1500] in attack mode. I also place two cards face down. That ends my turn," I finished as an orange dragon that glowed as bright as the sun appeared and two cards appeared behind me as well.

Turn 2: Ushio

"My turn," he said as he drew his cards and smirked.

"I play Search Striker [atk: 1600] in attack mode," he said as a warrior with an assault rifle appeared on the field.

"Attack his dragon," he told the monster. His monster charged toward mine and I smirked as I pressed a button on my duel disc.

"I activate spell-binding circle to stop your monster," I said casually. A golden circle appeared and trapped his monster, returning it to his side of the field. He growled and said,

"I place a card face down and end my turn," A card appeared behind his monster as his turn ended.

Turn 3: Silver

"My turn," I said as I drew a card from my deck.

"I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress [atk: 1400] in attack mode." A golden serpentine dragon hovered next to Solar Flame Dragon.

"I also activate Dragon's Firestorm. to boost Solar Flame Dragon's attack power by 500." SFD: atk: 1500-2000.

"Solar Flame Dragon attack his Search Striker with Solar Flare Storm," I said. My dragon flew across the field and flames as bright as its body erupted from its mouth.

"I use Mirror Force to destroy your monster," Ushio said smirking. He looked pretty stupid as his life points dropped.

Ushio: LP: 4100. Silver: LP: 4500.

"How?" he asked.

"because Dragon's Firestorm allows my monster to attack a monster despite any face down cards or monster effects. It also raises the attack points of a dragon as you have seen." I said simply. His life points took another hit as I spoke.

Ushio: LP: 3500. Silver: LP: 4500.

"What?" he cried.

"You lose 500 life points because my monster's original attack points are lower than yours due to Solar Flame Dragon's special ability. You lose another 100 life points whenever Solar Flame dragon destroys a monster that isn't of the fire attribute." I told him. I ended my turn with another face down card.

SFD: atk: 2000-1500.

Turn4: Ushio

Ushio: LP: 3500 Silver: LP: 4500.

_I've gotta dent his life points._ Ushio thought as he drew his next card.

He looked pretty frustrated as he looked at the card he had drawn.

_I can't use this now!_ He thought.

"I place one monster face down and end my turn." He said. His face down monster appeared in front of him.

Turn 5: Silver

"I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn." I said as the face down appeared in front of me.

Turn 6: Ushio

He drew his next card.

_Yes!_ He thought as he smirked at me. I wasn't even phased by his enthusiasm.

"I play dark Tinker [atk: 1000] in attack mode and fuse him with my Ghost Rider." A small black puppet like monster appeared. A moment later a black shadow raced right through it and the puppet creature seemed to come alive. Yusei shuttered beside me.

"I synchro summon – Dark-rider-Knight [atk: 2400] in attack mode." He said. His two monsters disappeared and another figure took their place. A knight clad in black armor appeared in front of Ushio.

_It has an aura … it flickers between this plain and the next … this must be a zombie monster._ I thought.

"I equip my knight with Big Bangshot." He said enthusiastically. Dark-rider-Knight: atk: 2400-2800.

"Now Dark-rider-Knight attack his Guardian of the Fortress with Dark Plasma Slash!" Ushio shouted. His monster dashed across the field and my dragon was reduced to pixels.

Silver: LP:3100. Ushio: LP: 3500.

"I end my turn with a face down," he said as he smirked at me again.

DrK: atk: 2800-2400.

Turn7: Silver

Silver: LP: 3100 Ushio: LP: 3500.

"My draw," I said as I drew my next card.

_I hope this works._ I thought.

"I play Baby Dragon [atk: 1200] in attack mode." I said as a small orange dragon appeared beside me. It cuddled against my leg as Ushio snorted in disgust.

"I place one more card face down and end my turn." I said. The card appeared in front of me and my three monsters.

Turn 8: Ushio

Ushio: LP: 3500 Silver: LP: 3100.

"I play double impact #2." A field of trees appeared behind him and his warrior monster.

"this card allows me to attack twice this turn. So go my perfect warrior. Dark-rider-Knight attack his little pet – Dark Plasma Slash!" he shouted as his monster rocketed toward my dragons. I pressed a button on my duel disc and his monster hit a very solid barrier.

"what did you do?" he cried. I smirked at him and answered,

"My Swords of Revealing Light keeps me from getting any battle damage for three of your turns." I informed him. He looked livid but I didn't care.

_Time to take this duel to the next level._ I thought.

Turn 9: Silver

Silver: LP: 3100 Ushio: LP: 3500.

"I play Time Wizard." I said. The time magician appeared on the field and began to spin.

_This kid is nuts! That will never work._ Ushio thought.

_That is a pretty risky move. I know he can do it though … even with the odds stacked against him like that._ Yusei thought.

The magician stopped spinning and I grinned as the card's effect was activated. The field seemed to warp as the little dragon attached to my leg stepped forward and began to glow. After a minute or two the glowing stopped. I slapped down the evolution of my dragon as the new form roared menacingly.

"I summon the Thousand Dragon!" I said as my eyes briefly flashed red to match the eye color of my new monster.

Thousand Dragon: atk: 2400.

"Thousand Dragon's unable to attack this turn so … I'll leave it to you." I said as I looked intently at the officer. He stared at my dragon and smirked.

_This'll be easy._ He thought.

Turn 10: Ushio

Ushio: LP: 3500 Silver LP: 3100.

"I play another Big Bangshot so that Dark-rider-Knight can have an attack power of 2800 again." He stated confidently. DrK: 2400-2800.

_You really need to use your head._ I thought.

"Now Dark-rider-Knight attack the Thousand Dragon with Dark Plasma Slash." He said. His monster rushed toward the large dragon and hit the same barrier again. He groaned and looked embarrassed.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to land any battle damage on me for three of your turns." I said as I looked off into the distance. He growled and ended his turn.

Turn 11: Silver

Silver: LP: 3100 Ushio: LP: 3500.

"Now I release my Solar Flame Dragon #2 and my face down monster Crawling Dragon to summon Ryu Kokki [atk: 2400] in attack mode." I said. A figure that looked inexplicably like a zombie appeared on my field next to Thousand Dragon.

_That was rather stupid. You'll pay for your stupidity._ Ushio thought.

_Why would Silver play another monster with 2400 attack points? There has got to be more to it than that._ Yusei thought.

"I end my turn now." I said.

_With only one more turn to put up defenses this kid sure needs to be taught how to duel._ Ushio thought.

Turn 12: Ushio

Ushio 3500 Silver: 3100.

"Now I play Zero Burst." He said.

What does that do?_ I thought._

"with this card I can destroy one continuous card. So say good bye to your aswords." My swords were destroyed in a flurry of sparks and pixels.

"Now Dark-rider-Knight attack his little monster. Dark Plasma Slash!" I felt the brunt of the attack but nothing happened. I got up as my monster began to glow.

"I am tired of you insulting my monsters." I said as my eyes began to glow a blood red color.

"Ryu Kokki's special ability activates which destroys your monster." I said. His monster was destroyed and he growled in frustration.

"That's cheating!" he growled.

"Your monster was a warrior and my monster's effect deals with warriors. If a monster with a warrior attribute or a spellcaster attribute attacks Ryu Kokki that monster is automatically destroyed." I said. He groaned and ended his turn.

Turn 13: Silver

Silver: 3100 Ushio: 3500.

"This duel is over," I said as I drew my card and smirked.

"Why's that?" he asked. I just continued to smirk at him as I made my move.

"I equip my Ryu Kokki with blast with chain.." I said. My creature grabbed ahold of the glowing schain that floated in front of it and began to glow with immense power.

Ryu Kokki: atk: 2400-2900.

"Now Ryu Kokki attack him directly." I said. My monster dashed across the field at top speed and slashed Ushio in the stomach. He whimpered slightly but none of us heard.

Ushio: LP: 1700. Silver: LP: 3100

"so what …" he said.

"I'm not finished." I said as my monster returned to my side.

"Now Thousand Dragon attack him directly." I instructed my monster. Thousand Dragon flew across the field and fired a molten burst of flame from his mouth. The flames hit Ushio's duel disc and he fell over as his life points dropped.

Ushio: 0 Silver: 3100.

Duel end-

Yusei and I made it to the Kaiba Stadium after I beat Ushio. We found Jack there just staring at the stars. Yusei challenged him to a duel ..

The duel had been going on for some time. Neither duelist was willing to give up and neither was backing down. But someone had to win …

Duel –

Turn 21: Jack

Jack: LP: 1500 Yusei: LP: 1200.

"I play Last Crimson Burn which doubles my monster's attack points and allows me to attack twice this turn."

_This move is quite risky. If he fails to land a successful attack then … I thought._

"Now Red Dragon's Demon attack Stardust Dragon with Crimson Scorch!" Jack Cried.

RDD: atk: 6000.

His monster dashed across the field and molten flames assaulted Stardust's body. But for some reason it wasn't destroyed.

"What?" Jack asked. Yusei pressed a button on his duel disc. When the smoke cleared Stardust Dragon stood there unharmed.

"My Barrier Wall stops your attack," Yusei said.

_No matter I'll just attack again._ Jack thought.

"My dragon's attack goes back to 3000." Jack said.

RDD: atk: 6000-3000.

"Now Red Dragon's Demon attack Stardust again." He said.

A monster stepped in front of Stardust Dragon.

"Junk Warrior?" Jack asked.

"Last Guard allows another monster to take the initial attack." Yusei said as his life points dropped. A card flipped up showing a wall of soldiers. He fell to one knee as his monster was destroyed.

_You did your best … he thought._

_Yusei: LP: 500 Jack: LP: 1500. _

"I guess I end my turn. But if you think for a minute that you can beat me Yusei. You got lucky this time but there will be no luck for you next time." Jack said as he ended his turn.

Turn 22: Yusei

Yusei: 500 Jack: 1500.

"I play the speed spell Synchro Boost which gives my monster 500 extra attack points." Yusei said.

Stardust Dragon: atk: 2500-3000.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack his Red Dragon's Demon," Yusei said.

_What are you thinking? They'll both be …_ Jack thought.

Stardust flew across the field and crystalline icicles erupted from its mouth. Both monsters were destroyed.

"That all you got Yusei?" Jack asked.

_That was an interesting strategy._ I thought from my spot in the first row of the stands.

"Not exactly." Yusei said. He placed a monster face down and ended his turn.

_I'm so glad I revived that monster a while ago._ Yusei thought.

Turn 23: Jack

Jack: 1500 Yusei: 500.

"My draw," Jack said. He drew his card and smirked at Yusei.

"I play Exalted Dragon [atk: 2500] in attack mode. With its special ability it needs no sacrifice." Jack said as he slapped the card onto his duel disc.

_That's not all this monster can do._ Jack thought.

"Now Exalted Dragon attack his face down monster – Heaven's Flare!" Jack cried.

"I don't think so," Yusei said as his monster was flipped into face up defense mode.

"Sonic Chick," Jack muttered.

_That was close._ I thought.

"you can't hide behind your monsters forever Yusei," Jack taunted.

"I'll end with a face down." He finished.

Turn24: Yusei

Yusei: 500 Jac: 1500.

"I play Magna Drago #2 [atk: 1500] in attack mode." He said as a small dragon-warrior appeared on his field.

"now I fuse my dragon together with my Sonic Chick to summon – Dragonheart Warrior [atk: 2500] in attack mode." Yusei said. The chick and the small warrior dashed at each other and an explosion was left in the aftermath of the collision. Up from the field rose a much larger warrior with a blood red sword and golden eyes. Yusei's eyes briefly flashed gold to match the color of his monster's eyes.

_Where did he get this monster?_ Jack thought.

"Now I equip my Dragon warrior with Synchro Weapon Zeta which gives him 1000 extra attack points." Yusei said.

DhW: atk: 2500-3500.

"Now Dragonheart Warrior attack his Exalted Dragon with Gallant Scorcher!" Yusei cried. His monster was on the other side of the field in about two seconds. Jack's monster exploded in pixels and sparks as his life points dropped.

Jack: LP: 1500-500. Yusei: LP: 500.

"Congradulations Yusei You've managed to even the score," Jack said smirking.

"I end my turn with two face downs," Yusei said.

Turn 25: Jack

Jack: 500 Yusei: 500.

"now I'll end this duel." Jack stated as he drew his next card.

_Perfect._ He thought.

"I play Dragon's Knight [atk: 1700] in attack mode." He said. A warrior clad in armor with dragon markings appeared in front of him.

"Now I equip my monster with Ultimate MegaMorph," he continued. His monster grabbed ahold of the blue sword in front of it as it began to glow.

DK: atk: 1700-5100.

"Now Dragon's Knight attack his Dragonheart Warrior with Dragon's Revenge!" Jack shouted. His monster raced across the field and slashed Dragonheart Warrior's sword. The weapon pulsed briefly and pixilated into nothingness.

"What?" Jack asked.

"By destroying my synchro weapon I can keep my monster from taking any battle damage." Yusei stated.

_Your life points may be safe now but on my next turn I'll destroy you._ Jack thought.

_If you even have a next turn._ I thought.

"I end my turn," Jack said.

Turn 26: Yusei

Yusei: 500 Jack: 500.

"My turn," Yusei said. He drew his card and his life points rocketed.

"Due to my Reverter Contact I get 800 life points when I draw a monster." Yusei said. One of his face down flipped up as his life points rose.

Yusei: LP: 500-1300.

"So you have more lifepoints that doesn't change anything," Jack commented.

_It does when I drew this monster._ Yusei thought.

"I fuse my Hikari Synchron with my Dragonheart Warrior to summon – Dragonruler Knight [atk: 4000] in attack mode." Yusei said. His monsters faded and were replaced by a monarch in dragon armor and carrying a white sword that was pulsing slightly.

"Now Dragonruler Knight attack his Dragon's Knight with Holy Draconic Slash!" Yusei cried.

His dragon slashed Jack's monster in half but it reformed.

"My Dragon's mirror allows my monster to take no battle damage for the rest of this turn." Jack told Yusei.

"Not if it's destroyed." Yusei said. Jack looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I activate my face down Metal Gale," Yusei said.

_What's that do?_ Jack thought.

"by paying 600 life points I can negate the effects of a trap card for this turn." Yusei said.

Yusei: LP: 1300-700.

"Now because of its special ability my dragon can attack you again. Now Dragonruler Knight attack his Dragon's Knight with Holy Dragon's Claw!" Yusei cried. His monster slashed the Dragon's Knight again which destroyed it.

Jack: LP: 500-0 Yusei: LP: 700.

Duel end-

After the duel Jack gave Yusei back the Stardust Dragon. With this card back in his deck Yusei and I prepared to leave. Isn't it funny how life comes back to haunt you? That's how I felt when Jack just left and didn't even say good bye.

Yusei and I went back to the Satellite after that. We both felt that Jack needed some time to himself. He had just been beaten by his greatest rival and now he needed to figure out what to do with his life. A Pro being beaten by a Satellite … now that's harsh. I find it even worse when it's your ex-best friend and you're the Duel King and you get beaten by that person.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

We started back to Satelite as I said but something happened. I really don't know how we could be so careless. How could we let something like this happen? How could we let ourselves be chased again?

"Who are these guys?" I asked Yusei.

"Not really sure. All I know is their part of Sector Security and they're after us," he responded.

"That's just great." I said as we both increased the speed on our d-wheels.

-"This is Sector Security. You Yusei Fudo and Yakasaare suspected of one of the highest crimes."-an officer said from behind us.

"No one escapes from the Satellite and gets away with it!"a familiar voice sneered.

Fuck!_ Both Yusei and I thought together._

_ "I challenge you to a rematch Yusei," Ushio snarled. _

I don't think so. This guy is getting on my nerves._ I thought. _

_I stopped my d-wheel, got off, and stood in front of Yusei. _

"_You've annoyed me for the last time," I said. My body began to glow with an eerie dark orange aura. _

_This kid is crazy._ Ushio thought.

I ran my hands through my loose hair as my power grew in the familiar waves around me.

By this time Yusei had gotten off his d-wheel too. He gaped at me along with the confused officer. I opened my eyes for the first time since I had arrived in this strange world. I guess you could call it a strange timeline. It did somehow resemble my own time … but there were distinct differences. Bright orange eyes scanned the landscape not seeing any of it. I got into a fighting position in front of Yusei. The entire time I really didn't know what I was doing. To be unaware of something like that … it is a horrible feeling.

As he came closer I lunged. I could feel my claws pierce and sink into flesh as the acrid smell of blood littered the area. I don't really know what happened to Ushio but I remember a lot of blood. I could feel a lot of pressure on my body as someone tried to pry me away from my prey. At first I struggled but then I caught the scent … and that overpowering aura again. I wasn't sure if I could stop … wasn't sure if I could keep from killing him. As I deliberated my hold on the officer weakened. This brief weakness allowed Yusei to pull me off Officer Trudge. I could smell blood … before all I could … … …

When I awoke I was pressed against a body. This body was colder than mine and that aura lingered in the air again.

"Y-Yusei?" I asked as I tried to get up again.

"Don't," he said as he pulled me tighter to his body.

"You've used a lot of power and …" he trailed off as I gently removed his arms and leaned heavily against the wall beside him.

_What happened? How could I lose control? It hasn't happened since … I really don't remember when it happened last but I do remember … disaster … and bloodshed. I thought. I shuttered as I tried to remember that terrible time of my life. It was all in the past and I had no recollection of my past. I hardly knew who I was to begin with . I am very surprised that I even still knew my name._

_ "We have to get out of here." He told me. _

"_What?" I asked confusedly as I leaned against him. _

"_They'll have found his body by now. I barely got us here as it is." He said. I looked at him with horror in my eyes. _

"_He's still alive but only … We have to go," he said as I could hear sirens in the distance. He thrust me toward my d-wheel as the noises got closer._

_ We started our d-wheels as our pursuers got ever closer. I could hear the roar of an engine as Yusei took the lead, getting in front of me. _

"_Go faster," he said. Normally someone wouldn't hear because of the engine but being blind I had exceptional hearing. I sped up as the security d-wheels rounded the corner. We went even faster to try and outrun them. Unfortunately for us with the limited resources we had to construct our d-wheels we could only go one hundred miles an hour and they were able to go faster. They would be upon us in seconds if we didn't do something._

_ Just as they were about to capture us … _

_A d-wheel sped around the corner and blocked the way. The person on the d-wheel had successfully stopped the security officers from reaching us. _

"_Go," the person said as he glared at the officers. When Yusei went to protest the person turned that same glare on him. Not wanting to anger our apparent savior we sped off in the opposite direction._

_ As we sped off we could hear shouting and screaming from the distant tunnels._

_I hope that person is okay._ I thought as I followed Yusei through the maze like tunnels of the city. We kept going and didn't stop for anything. The most important thing was getting away. What we would do afterward and where we would stay was nothing that we could think about at the moment. All that mattered now was getting away.

_Fifteen minutes later we were still riding. The distant shouts had died away long before but we couldn't stop. They could get us if we did. Either that or someone else could find us. That was the least of our worries we would find out soon …_

_AS we rounded the next corner we found something worse than being found by the officers who had found us earlier. There standing against the wall was Ushio._

"_What are you doing here Yusei?" he sneered. There was no way around it … we might have no choice. _

"_I'll duel you but you have to leave if you lose." Yusei said. _

"_Alright but the chances of that are very slim." Ushio remarked. Yusei just stared him down with his glacial blue eyes._

_Duel start—_

_Yusei: LP: 4500 Ushio: LP: 4500. _

_Turn 1: Yusei_

"_This won't take too long," Ushio remarked as Yusei drew his cards. _

_You're right if you use the same deck that you used against Yakasa. Since when did I start calling Silver that?_ Yusei thought.

"_I start," Yusei said. He looked at his hand and showed no expression. _

_This is gonna be interesting especially if Yusei refuses to put any heart into this duel. Ushio thought. _

"_I play Shield Warrior in defense mode. I'll also place two cards face down," Yusei said. A warrior clad in white armor appeared on his field. It held up a blue sword as it knelt down in its defensive position._

_Turn 2: Ushio_

_Ushio: 4500 Yusei: 4500. _

"_My draw," Ushio said as he drew his first hand. _

_This will be over quick._ He thought.

"_I play Dark Tinker – and fuse it with Ghost Rider to synchro su-" he started but was cut off by me._

"_Yeah we know. Now you're gonna summon Dark-rider-Knight and its attack is 2400." I said in a bored tone._

"_You're right I summon – Dark-rider-Knight [atk: 2400] in attack mode." Ushio said. _

"_now my perfect warrior attack his Shield Warrior with Dark Plasma Slash!" he shouted. Yusei's field glowed as one of his face downs flipped up._

"_My Shield Guard allows me to take no damage and destroy the monster that tried to attack me." Yusei said. Ushio growled and ended his turn._

_Turn 3: Yusei_

_Yusei: 4500 Ushio: 4500._

"_I draw," Yusei said as he drew his card. _

_I can end this right now._ Yusei thought.

"_I summon Junk Synchron." Yusei stated. A small warrior appeared on his field. _

"_I activate chaos summon to bring out – Dark Warrior and Hikari Warrior." Yusei said. Two warriors appeared next to Yusei's other two warriors. One of them had black hair and was clad in black armor. The other was its exact opposite having white hair and wearing white armor. _

"_Now I tune my four Monsters together to synchro summon – Chaos Warrior." Yusei said. A warrior clad in silver and black armor appeared in a grey aura on Yusei's field.[side note: Junk synchron stars: 3, Shield Warrior stars: 4, Dark Warrior stars: 2, Hikari Warrior stars: 1] _

_CW: atk: 3200. _

"_Now I attack you directly with Chaos Warrior's effect." Yusei said as he pointed to Ushio's empty field. His Warrior slashed Ushio's duel disc with his silver and black sword. _

_Ushio: LP: 1300. Yusei: LP: 4500. _

"_Just because you got in an attack doesn't mean you'll win." Ushio said arrogantly. _

_You're finished._ Yusei and I thought together.

"_You should pay more attention to your opponents." Yusei said as he pressed a button and his face down card flipped up. Revealed on his field was the card –_

"_False Strike …" Ushio said fearfully as he backed away. _

"_That's right and you remember what this card does don't you?" Yusei asked the scared officer. Trudge nodded concernedly as Chaos Warrior began to glow. _

"_Chaos Warrior attack him again." Yusei said. The warrior slashed Ushio across the face as he fell over and his life points diminished. _

_Ushio: LP: 0 Yusei: LP: 4500. _

_Duel end-_

_ What we didn't realize that was the duel was just a diversion. A way to get us to stay in one place long enough to track us. It had been a big mistake to duel Ushio and we should have just passed him by. But there was nothing we could do now. They had caught up with us and there was nowhere to run._

_ The same person who had saved us came up and slammed into one of the security d-wheels. _

"_Forget about me and just go," the person said. We complied without hesitation this time. _

_There is something about that guy … Why does he seem so familiar?_ I thought as my d-wheel slowed slightly. Yusei came up beside me.

"_What's the hold up?" he asked._

"_Nothing," I said as I sped up again._

_ We kept going faster and faster. We couldn't stop in our blind race. Stopping would end up in a capture and neither of us desired to go to the Facility. We kept going but one can only steer properly at over 100 miles per hour so long …_

_ At the turn of a corner we went through a doorway. Having not been paying attention even Yusei didn't know where we were. Before we could stop we both hit the wall hard. Hard enough in fact to knock us both from our d-wheels. I landed on the ground and so did Yusei. The only difference was that Yusei was just lying on the ground and I wasn't. As I landed my helmet shattered and my d-wheel landed on top of me. We were both unconscious and neither of us was sure what would happen now …_

_-end chapter 2- _


End file.
